1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to containers and more particularly to individual drum shaped containers and a retainer strap for the holding of at least four of such containers for simultaneous transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of industrial equipment and supplies, it is common practice for moving large loads, such as drum shaped containers, by placing such containers on a pallet with such pallet provided with access openings for the lifting fork of a forklift truck so that by insertion of the forks into the pallet openings the pallet and the load thereon may be transported to a desired location. The use of such pallet requires several operations as to the placing of the drums on the pallet, the securement of the drums to each other or to the pallet to prevent them from falling off of the pallet, the requirement of having pallets readily accessible for use, and the additional operation of constantly transporting pallets between locations of use.